Advances in communications technology often change how people communicate and share information. More recently, social networking sites are providing new ways for users to interact and keep others abreast of their personal and business dealings. The growth of social networking sites is staggering. New sites are emerging daily and new users are joining in droves. Today, social networking sites are being used regularly by millions of people around the globe, and it seems that social networking via websites will continue to be a part of everyday life at least in the United States.
The main types of social networking services provided by social networking sites are those which contain directories or categories, a means to connect with friends, and a means to recommend other individuals. For example, a social networking site may allow a user to identify an individual as a friend, a former classmate, or an uncle. The social networking site may recommend to the user another individual as a potential friend and also provide a personalized web page for the user to interact with those that the user has identified as “friends” via the social networking site.
Some social networking sites provide functions in the form of Web applications for members to create user profiles, send messages to other members who are their “friends,” and personalize Web pages available to friends and/or the general public. Through these Web applications, social networking sites can connect people at low cost and very high efficiency. Some entrepreneurs and businesses looking to expand their contact base have recognized these benefits and are utilizing some social networking sites as a customer relationship management tool for selling their products and services.
For businesses and entities alike looking to embrace social networking sites as an additional method to exchange information between employees, clients, vendors, etc., the integration of social networking sites into their internal computing environments necessarily raises several critical concerns. What activities will people be allowed to be engaged in? What information may be disclosed and to what extent? Who is the information being disclosed to? Is malicious or otherwise damaging material being accessed or allowed onto the business's computers? How can a business manage the activities of particular users or groups?
Currently, there are no viable solutions to these difficult questions as businesses do not have control over Web applications and associated data provided by independent entities, including social networking sites own and operated by such independent entities. Some businesses have the means to block traffic to and from social networking sites. Some businesses can only hope that their employees are only using these social networking sites in the best interest of the company. There is no guarantee that the employees may police their own access to and participation at social networking sites and there is always the concern of an employee knowingly or unknowingly posting confidential information on a social networking site. Because of these risks, many businesses simply choose to deny their employees access to uncontrolled Web applications and forgo the efficiencies and cooperative gains that may come from embracing social networking sites.